


The Rapture of His Mind

by InevitableDisaster



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InevitableDisaster/pseuds/InevitableDisaster
Summary: Tyler swallows every ounce of regret he owns and continues on with what he was meant to do. He doesn’t belong here.He never has.





	The Rapture of His Mind

Tyler let his legs dangle like he was a kid again. He couldn’t take it anymore. The rapture of his mind was deteriorated, overwhelming with hatred and desperation. Tyler’s brain was sinking, filling his head with thick darkness. He’s falling; deeper and deeper through the maze of misfortune. Tyler swallows every ounce of regret he owns and continues on with what he was meant to do. He doesn’t belong here.

He never has.

Tyler knows he’s selfish. He’s ripping away from reality. From his wife and best friend that he loves dearly. His parents will be devastated along with thousands of others. But his mind won, now. He supposes it doesn’t matter anyway since he won’t have to deal with all the sympathy. How easy it is for his fucked up mind to take over him. He remembers how happy he was when he wasn’t alone.

 

                     。。。

“Hey, Ty.”

Tyler smiles with comfort. He already knows who it is before he turns around. 

“Hi, Josh. What’s up?”

Tyler spins around to his best friend standing determined and notices the huge grin hugging his face.

“Dude, I managed to get us a hotel room instead of sleeping on the tour bus for another fricken night.”

“Thank god. I don’t know how much longer I can spend with those small ass bunks.”

He laughed and embraced him. Tyler noticed that his friend’s red hair was starting to fade near his scalp. They let go but breathed in each others presence.

Only seconds later, Jenna rounded the corner and planted a kiss on her husband’s and Josh ’s cheek.

“Hey, Tyler. Hey Josh. I got you guys some Taco Bell on the way over if that’s ok.”

“Man, that’s way more than ok. You got my chalupas, right?”

Jenna chuckled and took the paper bag out of her purse that held the food. 

“Of course. Here you go, Joshua.”

He took the biggest bite he could muster and moaned in delight. Tyler rolled his eyes but silently agreed with Josh.

                     。。。

It doesn’t matter now.

Tyler watches until the area around him dies down. The only sound he could hear was the buzzing in his ears. The voices screaming, slashing, fighting against itself.But really, it knew it lost all hope.So It’s quieted down. The wind whipped his face, cold and desperate.

The rough paper that was in his hand crumples between the pale skin of his fingertips.Tyler couldn’t feel the stinging in his eyes. His fear was washing away, numbing the surface of his body.

It’s ok. People would hate him, and honestly? He couldn’t blame them. It’ll pass eventually though.

He’s so numb, by now Tyler’s given up. They may not forgive him but they’ll learn to move on. He hates himself too much to care at this point. The demons haven’t stopped or even slowed down slightly. He breathes out the static of dirty water he drank. It sinks through his hands. He’s fine. Everyone else was in bliss. All the souls were asleep.

It’s just Tyler now. Alone.

 

 

Then he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, this wasn’t thoroughly edited so tell me if there’s any mistakes. Drop a comment, I love ‘em.


End file.
